


Heaven upon earth to the weary head

by sirona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/163415">To sleep, perchance to dream</a>, the one where Danny can't sleep without his Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven upon earth to the weary head

**Author's Note:**

> This is that sequel I promised all those months ago. Thanks to delicatale for looking this over! <3

Danny surfaces slowly, warm and comfortable, the most delicious scent wreathing around him and making him feel utterly _safe_. There's an arm around his waist again, anchoring him in place; but he never wants to move from this spot as it is, if it takes him away from the familiar weight at his back, the forehead pressed against the nape of his neck as the body behind him curls closer. Slowly, things start coming back to him, a long, fuzzy sequence of case after case, of little sleep and jerking awake covered in cold sweat, missing something that he only half understands. And then _Steve_ , Steve's smell, Steve's warmth, Steve's breath on the back of his neck; Steve, sprawling behind him and pulling him close before sweet oblivion had taken him.

He has no idea what time it is, only that sun rays slant through the window and turn the room pale gold with flecks of pink in the shadows. His eyes feel sore, but the rest of his body is in heaven, soft cotton sheets caressing his skin, mattress fluffy and welcoming under him. He contemplates stretching, but he doesn't know whether Steve is asleep or awake, and he daren't turn to find out. He cringes inwardly at the memory of yelling at his boss, _ordering him into bed_ for god's sake, what the hell had he been thinking, Steve is never going to let him live this one down, it'll be a miracle if he doesn't get fired for telling Steve to 'take him to bed', Jesus fucking Christ, Danny is going to disentangle himself from Steve's limbs and throw himself in the ocean.

Any minute now.

"Finally awake, I see," Steve rumbles into his ear, and if Danny ever wondered whether it was possible to jump while lying down, he can now attest that it is indeed perfectly within the physical limits of this reality.

"Uh, yeah," Danny croaks, because apparently he had been asleep for some time. _Thank god._

"Sleep well?" Steve asks, and okay, this level of smugness really is not warranted, no matter how fucking amazing Steve smells, or what a perfect bed partner he makes.

But. The man did let Danny sleep in his bed, doing everything possible for Danny to get the rest he so desperately needed, and if Danny has anything, it's manners.

"Yes, thank you, Steven, I slept very well indeed," he says, as formally as he can with Steve still plastered to his back, and is that--

He shifts his hips as far away from Steve's even as his face burns with embarrassment, not so much at what is poking at the small of his back, more what the effect said pointy thing is having on Danny himself. He doesn't get far; Steve's long arm is still wrapped around him, and Danny is pulled back into Steve's chest with minimum fuss.

"Oh, no," Steve murmurs, sounding amused. "You're not going _anywhere_ , Danno, not after the extremely interesting intel you supplied me with yesterday afternoon."

Danny squirms. "Aren't you tired of just lying there? I think this is the longest time I've ever seen you spend in one place." He wishes his voice did not sound so whiny.

Steve chuckles; Danny feels the vibrations enter through his back and lodge straight in his balls. "I _am_ tired of just lying here, all right," Steve allows, and pushes Danny onto his back, looming over him with his head perched on one hand. The other plays in Danny's chest hair, sending spikes of sensation all through his body.

Danny swallows reflexively. "If you don't stop this right now, Steven J. McGarrett, I will not be responsible for my actions," he warns, but his voice has already fallen into that husky range that unerringly points to the bedroom, the faster the better.

"Is that right," Steve says, and holds Danny's eyes as he deliberately swipes his palm over Danny's abdomen, tracing the definition with eager fingers.

Look, Danny's a detective, a damned good one, too. He can take the hint. He curls a hand over Steve's shoulders, follows the muscles to the back of his neck and _pulls_. Steve goes happily, tracing his lips over Danny's in a manner designed to make Danny's blood boil, tilting his head, just teasing until Danny lets out a frustrated growl and surges up to take Steve's damned mouth already. He thinks he feels Steve smile into the kiss, but he can't be sure, because a moment later Steve gasps and groans on the same breath. Nobody ever said Danny Williams didn't fight dirty.

Steve is long and thick in Danny's hand, silky skin sliding through Danny's hold, a drop of pre-come not nearly enough to cover the whole of it. So Danny squeezes instead, fondles the vein that runs underneath, fingers that spot under the head that makes Steve whimper in his mouth and press closer, climb on top of Danny's body and hump him like a teenager with no self-control whatsoever. Danny jerks up into the pressure gratefully, feeling desperate, like it's been years since he was last touched. And in all fairness it really has been almost a year, what with one thing and another, and this annoying man taking over a lot more than just Danny's life.

Steve surprises him, though; with one last swipe of his tongue he breaks the kiss, rolls onto his back to rid himself of his sweatpants while Danny hurries to push his stupid unneeded boxer-briefs off. He watches Steve out of the corner of his eye, those muscles bunching as he struggles with the freakishly long legs, kicking them off triumphantly in the end. By that time Danny's mouth has gone completely dry at the miles of tanned, gorgeous skin on show, and all he can think about is licking Steve _all over_.

"Jesus god," he yelps a moment later, because Steve is a freaking _sex ninja_ , he has rolled over Danny, pinned his hips with his arms and taken him in his mouth in the space of a single breath. Danny howls when Steve wastes no time in sucking him down, messy, too wet, the hint of teeth more than just a hint, _perfect_.

Steve hums around Danny's cock, greedy, slurping, no technique to speak of, and fuck if it isn't making Danny hotter than he can ever remember getting from just a blowjob. He arches off the bed, head digging into the pillows, fists clenched in the sheets, muscles tight with the strain of holding himself back from an embarrassingly quick end, but Steve apparently fights dirty, too, because he pulls off Danny, spreads his cheeks and _licks_ , and god, oh god, Danny is _done for_.

Streaks of come cover Steve's face, land in his hair, make a thoroughly debauched mess of him when he forces his tongue inside Danny, wriggling until Danny has no choice but to clench down on it and let go. He falls limp against the sheets when it's over, chest heaving, feeling like a sweaty mess of Steve-induced bliss.

"Fuck me," he pants, and Steve crawls his way up Danny's body to kiss him long and dirty.

"Maybe later," Steve says against his lips, moving Danny's hand to his straining cock.

He groans when Danny grabs hold, and it's obvious he's close, so close that Danny knows they'll never get to the more energetic part in this round. He lets go just long enough to swipe his own come off Steve's face, use whatever he can gather to rub into Steve's shaft, twisting his fist just right. Steve's eyes roll back into his head and he moans, long and drawn-out, hips twitching fitfully as he empties himself over Danny's fingers.

Danny literally cannot help himself; he brings his filthy hand to his mouth, licks a thick stripe over his own knuckles. Steve _whimpers_ from his place sprawled half-off him, eyes heavy-lidded and hidden behind thick lashes that flutter when Danny smirks and goes back for more.

"Not fair," Steve complains, sounding wrecked. He caused that, Danny thinks. He _likes_ it.

"Never said it was," Danny says smugly, winding his fingers through Steve's sticky hair. "You, my friend, are a mess. You need a shower."

Steve opens his mouth, a ridiculously hopeful look on his face. Danny laughs, rubbing Steve's lower lip with his come-covered thumb. "And yes, I'll come with you. God only knows what you'd get up to if I'm not there to supervise," he adds, and he's pretty sure he's looking all kinds of depraved by the look Steve throws him when he sucks Danny's thumb in between his lips, still flushed from Danny's cock.

All in all, Danny thinks, not a bad way to wake up. He's looking forward to it happening every morning for the next lifetime.

\-----


End file.
